I don't need you
by EricaBbyx22
Summary: Selena realizes that Nick doesn't feel the same way she does. Nelena & Selena Support. ONESHOT!


**Selena's POV:**

I was rushed to the stage surrounding screaming fans. I grabbed my microphone off of the stand and cleared my throat before speaking into it.  
"Hey everyone! How is everyone tonight?" I paused letting the fans continue to scream. I brought the mic back to my mouth and continued. "To start this concert I am going to be singing my newest single called I won't apologize. I wrote it about a boy who didn't deserve me and what felt like he only wanted to be with me to make another girl jealous." I signaled for the music to start and I started singing.

_"You had me to get her.  
And here, I thought it was me.  
**I was changin', arrangin' my life to fit your lies.**  
It's all said and all done.  
I gave it all for the long run.  
Can she say the same thing?  
**I guess this is good bye and good luck.  
(I can't be what you want me to be.)**_

_I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am._

_No, no._

_Remember the time when you said you were out with your best friend.  
But it wasn't the best friend that you know I meant and I used to assented, I didn't know I could be free.  
**But I am and I won't go back 'cause you so don't deserve me.**  
(I don't even want to be her.)_

_I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am._

_I thank you for this hopeless war Cause through the pain now I'm stronger now than before.  
Now I'm more.  
I don't need you anymore.  
I'm sorry.  
(Listen close I won't say this again.)_

_I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am._

**_I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it isn't like it was.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize Why should I apologize?  
No, I won't apologize for who I am."_**

After the song stopped playing I felt myself smiling widely. I'm a strong, independent, successful 17 year old. I don't need Nick to be happy. I don't need a guy who just uses me and doesn't love me for who I am and was trying to change me to be like her. What was so wrong with me that he had to change me? I've only had one other boyfriend but he never treated me the way Nick did. On this night I vow to myself that if a guy is treating me badly to leave him. I will find someone that deserves me.

* * *

**One Year Later........**

Yeah, I know I look stupid right now. I'm dating the guy I said I'd never date again. Nick Jonas. For the whole last year I've been telling my fans not to lower your standards for any guy and that Nick Jonas was a jerk and he only dated me to make Miley jealous. But it seems to me like Nick has changed. The first time we started dating he always used to talk about Miley and tell me stories about their old memories. Now he won't even mention her name. It felt like he couldn't be more over her, now that she is with that austrialin guy, Liam. Also that Miley has made it very clear that she isn't going back to Nick. Then it hit me, Nick is dating his 'second best' because Miley won't take him back. No Selena, shake that feeling off! He loves you Selena, I thought to myself. I exhaled and got ready for Nick's concert tonight.

When I arrived to the concert it was mid way through. I couldn't arrive earlier because I didn't want the paparazzi to get pictures of me. Nick finished playing a song and started strumming to a oh to familiar song. Before the storm. The look on his face looked heartbroken and depressed. Then after doing part of Before the Storm, he started playing The Climb, Miley's song. What does he think he's doing? Then, You belong with me he started playing. It's officially clear to me. He isn't over Miley. How stupid could I be? He wouldn't mention Miley because he saddens him, not because he is over her. I grabbed my purse off of my chair and whispered to Papa Jonas that I was leaving. He looked confused but he just nodded in response. I was about to leave when I realized that Nick had started playing his new song called Stay. He told me that he wrote it for me but after this, I can't be sure. I felt my eyes water but I couldn't give in. I had to leave. I know I couldn't take one last look at Nick because then I know I wouldn't be able to leave. I knew I was in love with him but it wasn't being reciprocated. I looked at my body gaurd and told him I wanted to leave and he took me out of the arena. He was about to let me on the tour bus but I shook my head.

"I want to leave and go back to L.A." I insisted.

"Are you sure?" He verified.

"Positive." With that, I called a taxi and hopped into the back. My security guard got in on the other side. The taxi started and we headed towards the airport. I found myself staring at the towns surroundings just thinking. What only felt like minutes I felt the taxi come to a stop. I grabbed my bag and went inside the airport. Is this really what I want to do? Yes I decided. I promised myself something. He didn't deserve me a year ago and he still doesn't.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first Nelena story. Well it isn't too much of Nelena. It is more of Selena support. I have nothing against Selena, Nick or Nelena. I actually like them, so don't take this oneshot wrong.  
Anyways, hope you enjoyed this!  
Review please!! =]**


End file.
